In Loving Memory
by LeahMarie
Summary: Chris Jericho writes a song about a late friend for his band Fozzy to perform, he invites Chris Benoit, Chavo, and Rey to watch him sing it at his rehearsal. Will they like it?


**This story is very short and it was something that came to me today, I hope you like it.**

**Since there are two Chris' in the story I'm going to put (J) next to Jericho and (B) next to Benoit so no one gets confused.**

* * *

Chris Jericho was sitting at the desk silently in his room after rehearsing all day with his band and was writing down the last verses to his new song. He had invited Chris Benoit, Chavo, and Rey to come to his next rehearsal so he could sing it and see if they liked it or not. He hoped they did because the song was about his late friend Eddie Guerrero.

Chris put his pen down as thoughts of Eddie came to him, he could still hear that laugh and he couldn't help but laugh himself, "Oh Eddie your laugh always made me feel better…"

He shook his head with a smirk and wrote down the last verse and shut his book. He thought for a moment about whether he should sing it to his friends. _Eddie is still a hurtful topic for them…but I'm sure they'll like the song…_ he put the book in his bag and got into bed and fell asleep.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"What the?" Chris sat up with a start and moaned as he realized someone was at the door, he groggily got out of bed and slowly walked towards the door,

_BANG BANG BANG_

"I'm coming!" He mumbled angrily as he started to walk faster.

He opened it and gave a small smile when he saw Chris, Chavo, and Rey standing on the other side,

"Still sleeping?" Chavo smirked.

"Yes it's too early to be up!" Chris(J) said as he stumbled back to bed.

Rey laughed, "No it's not, its 12:00!"

"What!" he yelled shocked as the covers were flung into the air, he quickly hopped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, he shut the door and turned on the shower.

Chris(B) chuckled, "What's the rush?"

"I have to be at the studio in 15 minutes!" Chris(J) called from inside the bathroom .

The three men shook their heads smirking and left to go to the studio.

Twenty minutes later Chris(J) was speeding down the road,

"Come on! Get out of my way you assclown!" He yelled while beeping the horn.

He past the car and the man inside gave him the bird, Chris glared at him and sped up to get away from him.

Ten minutes later he pulled into the parking lot and ran into the studio, his band looked at him annoyed,

"You are 15 minutes late!" Rich exclaimed.

"I'm sorry guys, I was up all night trying to finish my song." He said as he pulled off his jacket and laid it on the chair next to the door,

After going over the new song they made their way onto the little stage and Chris looked into what would be the audience and saw Chris, Chavo, and Rey sitting in the front row, He sighed and looked to Mike and nodded.

He started to play solo on his guitar and after he picked the last note Chris closed his eyes and started to sing as his heart became heavy with every word,

_Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly _

I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
And ill come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me

Chris opened his eyes and glanced up and smiled when he saw a mental picture of Eddie smiling,

Then he slowly closed his eyes again,

_  
I close my eyes to see _

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me

I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me

I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone

And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me

I'm glad He set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still

And what you did you did with feeling  
And You always found the meaning  
And you always will  
And you always will  
And you always will

Ooo's

_And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

He opened his eyes as Mike started to play his solo again and looked down at the three men in the front row and saw the tears streaming down their faces and he gave them a weak smile.

When Mike finished they stood up and clapped approvingly and Chris(J) smiled as his eyes misted up, Rey made his way onto the stage with the others behind him and wrapped Chris(J) in a hug,

"That was beautiful." He choked

Chris pulled away from the hug and smiled, "Thanks."

Chavo was the next to give him a hug, "That really meant a lot to me, and I'm sure it means a lot to Eddie too."

Chris(B) was the next to give him and hug and he still had tears streaming down his face, "That song really touched me Chris," He whispered, "I miss him so much." He choked.

Chris(J) hugged him tighter, "I know I miss him too," he pulled away from the hug and looked at Chris, "But when I sang that song I somehow felt closer to him, like he was here.."

"We feel the same way when we wrestle, it's almost like he's guiding our every move." Chavo said as he wrapped his arm around Chris'(J) shoulder.

He smiled, "How about we go get something to eat?"

The three men smiled and agreed and they walked out of the studio laughing as they talked about the memories they had of Eddie, little did they know he was smiling down on them and he always would be.

* * *

**Song is "In Loving Memory" by. Alter Bridge**_  
_


End file.
